Syaoran, T.K., and Eriol vs. Davis...
by KawaiiTenshiDX
Summary: The CardCaptor Team meets the DigiDestined in a chat room. Davis and Syaoran have a little argument, Eriol and T.K. get in on the challenge.


Authors Notes:  
Konichiwa minna-san!! This is my first fic. If ya like it, I will be doing a couple with two of my friends from school. It's a crossover of Digimon and CardCaptors Enjoy it...  
br  
BR  
Disclaimer:No matter how much I wish I did, I don't own Card Captror Sakura or Digimon. I also don't own Doa2(for Playstation2).  
center  
Syaoran, T.K., and Eriol vs. Davis...  
br  
(Thinking or my notes)  
br  
BR  
/center  
If ya have saved the world from destruction, enter this chat room! Super Chat!  
br  
Cherry Blossom has entered the chat room.  
Br  
Green Little Wolf: Hey  
br  
Videogurl101:Ohiyo Sakura!  
Br  
Cheryy Blossom:Hello Tomoyo, Syaoran. Do you know anyone else in here?  
br  
Videogurl101:Other than you, Syaoran, Kero, and Eriol, no.  
br  
Green Little Wolf:Kero? Eriol?  
br  
Videogurl101:Yup. GaurdianBeast1, and Magic Clow.  
br  
Magic Clow:Quite right. Hello Ancestor.  
br  
Green Little Wolf:You SHUT-UP!!  
br  
GaurdianBeast1:Hahahaha the gaki got made fun of by the English kid...hahahahaha  
br  
Cherry Blossom:Kero, please don't be mean like that...  
br  
GaurdianBeast1:Why? What if I don't?  
br  
Cherry Blossom:If you don't, NO SWEETS OR VIDEO GAMES FOR A WEEK!!  
br  
GaurdianBeast1:NO SWEETS?!?WAAAA...sorry gaki.  
br  
Green Little Wolf:Hah...You got yelled at by Sakura..."NO SWEETS OR VIDEO GAMES FOR A WEEK" hahaha.  
br  
Digi-Destined01:Who are you guys?  
br  
Computer Nerd:Davis, who are you talking to?  
br  
Tendo Kid19:Yeah Davis...Your imaginary girl-friend?  
bR  
Digi-Angel:T.K., Do ya want to come to my house this weekend?  
br  
Digi-Warrior:Sure, want me to bring something?  
br  
Digi-Angel:Patamon  
br  
Digi-Destined01:NOT FAIR! I WANT TO COME!  
br  
Computer Nerd:Davis, Kari doesn't like you...  
br  
Tendo Kid19:She likes T.K.  
br  
Cherry Blossom:Hi Digi-Angel...I'm Sakura. My picture is at the top.  
br  
All people in chat room go to the top.   
br  
Digi-Destined01:Hey Sakura...You're kinda cute...  
br  
Cherry Blossom:(blushing)Thanks  
br  
Videogurl101:hohohoho! This is gonna get interesting...  
br  
Green Little Wolf:Digi-Destined01...YOU STAY AWAY FROM SAKURA!!  
br  
Digi-Destined01:Why?  
br  
Magic Clow:Because, our Little Wolf loves our Cherry Blossom:)  
br  
Green Little Wolf:WHERE'D YA GET THAT IDEA?!  
br  
Digi-Destined01:So?  
br  
Videogurl101:One thing you forgot Eriol...  
br  
Magic Clow:What?  
br  
Videogurl101:Our Cherry Blossom loves our Little Wolf too!  
br  
GaurdianBeast1:THE GAKI LIKES MY MISTRESS!!GAKI,STAY AWAY FROM HER!!  
br  
Computer Nerd:Oh this is funnnnny...  
br  
Tendo Kid19:Kari doesn't like Davis, and Sakura doesn't him either...  
br  
Digi-Angel:Where do you guys live?  
br  
Videogurl101:Tomeda, Japan  
br  
Tendo Kid19:We live in Japan too!  
br  
Cherry Blossom:Why don't you come to my house on Saturday?  
br  
Digi-Angel:I can go!  
br  
Digi-Warrior:I'll come too!  
br  
Tendo Kid19:I guess I can come  
br  
Computer Nerd:I'm going  
br  
Digi-Destined01:ALRIGHT!! I'M THERE!!Green Little Wolf...I'll challenge you to a fight...if I win, I can go out with Kari or Sakura...If you win, you can go out with Kari or Sakura...  
br  
Digi-Warrior:Can I get in on the challenge?  
br  
Computer Nerd:Sure  
br  
Digi-Angel&Cherry Blossom:WHAT!! DO YOU THINK WE ARE? SOME KIND OF PRIZE?  
br  
Videogurl101:YAY!!I GET TO VIDEO TAPE!!I will make costumes for you Sakura and Kari!!  
br  
Magic Clow:Why don't I join, and Tomoyo can be a prize too?  
br  
Tendo Kid19:Okay  
br  
Cherry Blossom:Now you're a "prize" too.  
br  
Videogurl101:I'll still make costumes  
br  
Sweat drops from Sakura, Syaoran, Eriol, and Kero.  
br  
Digi-Destined01:So, Sakura...whens your birthday?  
br  
Cherry Blossom:Ummmmm...  
br  
Green Little Wolf:You leave her alone!   
br  
Digi-Destined01:Why don't you leave her alone?  
br  
Green Little Wolf:I didn't want to do this...(Well, actually I did) Syaoran goes to Virus.com. He picks out a virus, and sends it to Digi-Destined01@SuperChat.com.  
br  
Digi-Destined01 has mail!  
br  
Davis:"Oh! I have mail!" clicks on the read button. A picture of a girl with black hair in a ponytail, lifting a laptop's top, screaming, closing it, opening it, screaming, etc shows up. Underneath, it says, "You got a virus, sent by another member. We hope you enjoy!"  
br  
Digi-Destined01:Ahhhhhh! Someone sent me a virus. Yolei, whats a virus?  
br  
Computer Nerd:A very bad thing, that can do bad stuff to your computer.   
br  
Digi-Destined01:Noooooooooo!! My computer is going black...  
br  
BR  
Digi-Destined01 has just left the chat room.  
br  
Green Little Wolf:See ya Saturday.  
br  
BR  
Green Little Wolf has just left the chat room.  
br  
Cherry Blossom:Tomoyo, let's go to the mall, wanna come Kero? Sayonora minna-san.  
br  
GaurdianBeast1:Sure.  
br  
BR  
GaurdianBeast1 has just left the chat room.  
br  
br  
Videogurl101 and Cherry Blossom have just left the chat room.  
br  
BR  
Everyone else has left the chat room...  
br  
br  
Everyone waits for the rest of the week to end. Somehow, Tomoy and Sakura meet Kari, and Tomoyo has them come to her house to try on costumes. This goes on for the rest of the week after school. Gatomon and Kero become friends. They like video games, especially Doa2.  
br  
Finally, it's Friday. Kari and Tomoyo sleepover at Sakura's house. After dinner, they go to Sakura's room. After about fifteen minutes, they hear someone at the window. Sakura releases the Star Wand, and has Windy ready. She opens the window, and it's...Syaoran!!  
br  
"Syaoran? What are you doing here?"  
br  
"Stuff."j/k thats not what he's supposed to say.  
BR  
"I'm here because..."  
br  
"Oh! Meet Kari. She's from the Chat Room. Remember?"  
br  
"Hi Syaoran!"  
br  
"Hello."  
Br  
They hear footsteps. Sakura quickly looks out the door  
br  
"It's Touya! He's going to come in here!"  
Br  
The girls "shove" Syaoran out the window, and he goes home.  
br  
"What are you girls doing? I thought I heard another voice. The voice of the Chinese gaki."  
br  
"Nope...no Syaoran here." The three girls sweat drop, and try to look as if they aren't up to something. Touya eventually leaves.  
br  
(I've gotta win. I can't let that baka Davis go out with Sakura. I gotta train harder.)Syaoran thought as he picked up his sword. He had been practicing the whole week.  
br  
Sakura closed her eyes, and had a dream. A boy with raspberry colored hair was taunting another boy with blond hair covered with a hat, Syaoran, and Eriol. Eriol ignored him, Syaoran was about to blow up, and the kid with the blond hair did nothing. It began to rain, and the four boys started to sink in the mud. She looked on the side, and saw that she, Tomoyo, Kari, and a girl with purple hair, and a boy with brown hair, and green eyes were laughing. She saw Syaoran glare at them, and said a spell to float him up. Eriol did the same, except for glaring. The boy with blond hair had an angel type Digimon fly him out, and the boy with raspberry hair did the same, with a blue Digimon.  
br  
The next afternoon.  
br  
Sakura, Tomoyo, and Kari were wearing costumes designed by Tomoyo. They met Yolei, Cody, T.K., and Davis. Syaoran would not leave Sakura's side. In other words, he followed her around. Yolei brought Sakura, Tommoyo, and Kari next to her, so they wouldn't run off. Tomoyo asked her to video tape the fight. Yolei and Tomoyo soon became great friends. Cody and Yolei are the judges.   
br  
"Ummmm...Welocome to the Battle of the Best. First, Syaoran will fight with Davis. Winner will continue. The winner, will get first choice. Second will get second choice, and third will get the last person. Okay? Let's begin!"  
Br  
Syaoran stepped up to the center. Davis nodded to his Digimon, Exveemon.   
br  
"Element FIRE!!"  
Br  
"V laser!"  
br  
The attacks canceled each other out. Syaoran brought out his sword, and charged at Davis.  
br  
"Ahh!! He's got a sword!! What do I do?"  
br  
"You baby...here catch." Yolei threw him a sword.  
br  
"How do I use this?"  
br  
He held it up, and strted to fight with it. Syaoran stopped.  
br  
"You're holding it wrong, and you aren't using any formation. You'd think you've never used a sword before."  
br  
"Well, I haven't."  
br  
"Even Sakura using the Sword Card could do better."  
br  
"Hey!"  
br  
Davis charged at Syaoran(sword still held wrong). Syaoran easily dodged. Syaoran fought Davis, and knocked the sword out of his hands.  
br  
Exveemon attacked Syaoran. He used some of his element thingies, and...  
br  
Okay, let's skip the fight scene. Eventually Syaoran won.br  
"Awwww. Now I can't go out with Kari!"  
br  
"Next up, T.K. and Eriol!!"  
br  
I stink at fight scenes, so let's skip it(again)!  
br  
T.K. won.  
br  
"Syaoran and T.K., our two champs face each other. Who will win, and get first choice?"  
br  
"PLACE YOUR BET'S HERE!!" yelled Yolei. Everyone sweat dropped.  
br  
Syaoran and T.K. fought for a while, Angemon and Syaoran's little element card thingies were pretty good against each other.   
br  
Again, I'll skip the fight scene.   
br  
"And our winner is...SYAORAN!!"  
br  
Yolei brought Sakura, Tomoyo, and Kari out into the middle of the field.   
br  
Davis and Cody brought the three guys.  
br  
"Syaoran, as you are our winner, you get to pick first. Which do you pick?"  
br  
Syaoran blushed a little, as he said, "Sakura."  
br  
Sakura noticed he was bleeding on his sholder, and released the Star Wand. She brought out the Heal Card, and fixed it up.  
br  
"Thanks." Sakura just smiled. Tomoyo grabbed her camera, and began to video tape.  
br  
"Kawaii!!"  
br  
Sakura and Syaoran sweat dropped.  
br  
"T.K., it's your turn now. Who do you pick?"  
br  
"Kari."  
br  
Kari smiled. She walked up to him, and helped him up off the grass, on which he was sitting.  
br  
Davis made a face at T.K. and Syaoran, then stomped to a tree.  
br  
Eriol walked up behind Tomoy, and tapped her on the back.   
br  
Tomoyo smiled, and began to tape him.  
br  
"When would you like me to pick you up Tomoyo?"  
br  
"7 is fine."  
br  
"Ok. We will be going to my favorite English resteraunt across town."  
br  
Everyone walked off in their seperate directions. They were going to meet again next week, for a slumber party at Tomoyo's.  
br  
Sakura couldn't sleep. "Jump Card." She jumped onto her roof, and jumped on other roofs, till she got to the park.  
br  
"Flower Card." Cherry Blossoms encircled her, flowing down. The moon cast a silver light on her. She looked at it. She saw the face of a girl with blond hair, up in two buns, and some going down. She had a crescent moon on her forhead. She smiled at Sakura, and sent down a little silver dust.  
br  
"Sleeping Moon Dust." she said softly, as she sent a breeze to take Sakura home.(I know this has nothing to do with CC or DM, but I'm pretty sure you know who the "Moon Goddess" is.)  
BR  
center  
The End.  
/center  
Br  
Hey. This fic is done, and I will try to get my friends to start on the next fic, "The Stab Story" and "Thhe Sequel." Watch out for it in the CardCaptor Forum. Please review my fic.   
br  
center  
~Sakura Angel. 


End file.
